


《助理全年无休》删减合集25、27、32、35、39

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo





	《助理全年无休》删减合集25、27、32、35、39

25  
方云舟连围裙都没摘，这点李强早就发现了。男孩穿着美羊出品的红色长袖家居套装，外面系的却是黑色背带围裙，视觉冲击很大，又衬得皮肤非常白。长发向后扎起，露出浑圆的耳垂和白皙的脖颈。李强的目光追随着男孩的动作，就在他转身去拿盘子的时候，一把拽掉了家居睡裤，露出浑圆挺翘的臀。

方云舟吓了一跳，连忙伸手将裤子提了回来：“你干什么！”

李强：“你！”

方云舟：“不行！”

李强：“行，你答应我的。”

方云舟：“你受伤了，干不动。”

李强：“相信我，干得动。”

方云舟：“我信你个鬼啊！”

两人拉拉扯扯半晌，李强使不上力，方云舟不敢使力，倒是打了个平手，谁都压制不了谁。  
“你今天这是怎么了，别闹行吗！”方云舟有些烦躁地说。

“那你也别闹，过来让我亲亲。”

方云舟狐疑：“就亲亲？”

李强张开双臂，态度坦然：“就亲亲。”

禁不住男人的恳求，方云舟小心地靠近，伸手想要脱下围裙。

“别脱，”男人制止了他的动作，“就这样。”

“有油。”

“没事，我喜欢油。”

“什么品位。”小方总依言没解围裙，嘟囔着蹭了过去，刚弯下腰，便被男人一把扯向怀里。他怀疑自己重，会将人撞坏，眼疾手快地用双手撑着男人身后的桌子，一只膝盖顶在椅子上，保证平衡。  
家居服的领子很大，李强就着这个姿势，十分不客气地将领口再向下扯，捕获了半边白膀子。坏心地用手指在腋下抓了两下，李强将手臂穿过去，把人扣在身前，埋首去啃他的脖子。大手越过围裙，绕过腰身，抚上脊背。方云舟随着男人的动作摇晃，膝盖磨得有些疼，调整着姿势，裤子又掉了。  
“哎呀，不行！”

“别动，让我摸摸。”

小方总不想回忆，他是如何在他家长工的引诱下一步步失手的。  
李强一开始的样子很可怜，说是想他，吃不到嘴总让他过过手瘾。方云舟哪听得这话，顿时心疼，忙不迭地按照男人的指挥脱了，只留下个围裙肚兜儿。  
于是男人得寸进尺，他说你好看，我想看。方云舟便乖乖地在男人指挥下做事给他看，表情羞涩，反而更加迷人。  
那不要脸的男人又说，忍不住了，我想动手弄你，你过来，让我弄两下。这是什么病中情趣，方云舟恨不得将围裙掀起来挡脸……至于围裙原本遮挡的东西，他不管了。

男人得了手，凭借先前的经验将人弄得脸红气喘，经历了两轮生死。方云舟软着腿摊在餐桌上喘气，那该死的声音又说，你都舒服了，我还眼睁睁看着，不公平。来两下嘛，就两下。  
就这样，方云舟还穿着那件围裙，拖着黏黏腻腻的身子亲自去取安全套。那臭不要脸的竟然买了五盒，男孩骂骂咧咧地拆了一个给男人套上，又自己动手润滑了自己。男人伤了肩背和后腰，不能躺、也不能大动。方云舟让人坐在沙发上，双手扶着，后腰虚靠软枕，全程自己坐自己动。

事毕，小方总像完成差事了一般无力地爬了下来，靠着沙发喘气。抬眼看见男人一脸爽翻了的表情，顿时气不打一处来，伸手在他肩上一锤：“看你美得！”

“嗷！”李强作痛苦状。

“装，再装！我根本没使力。”

“没骗你，刚才太激动……啊……扭到腰了。”

27  
下午的药没有打完，男人强装大尾巴狼，陪小方总聊天吃饭，很快便为方才浅薄的想法付出了代价。  
饭后，方云舟向往常一样催男人去洗澡，自己则去了二楼浴室，同时进行。李强身上有伤，只洗了脸和脚，怕被发现，他记了个时，强迫自己在浴室内呆满三十分钟。过程十分无聊，男人坐在马桶盖上，精神不济，靠着瓷砖睡觉。  
推开房门，室内灯光昏暗，方云舟披散着头发，裸身穿着一件崭新的围裙，并拢着腿跪在举重器的靠板上：“你回来啦，主人！”

李强实在是不懂，究竟是什么样的力量，能促使小方总这样一个磨叽的人能在短时间内将自己洗干净，再收拾成这番模样。事件紧急，也不容男人细想，因为他已经不争气地硬了。

男人坐上了靠板的一端，双手扶着管子，这个姿势可以借力，又不会碰到受伤的后背。方云舟撩起围裙，跪在柔软的地毯上，主动拉下男人的内裤，凑过头去服侍。  
味道不对：“哥，你没洗澡啊？”

“啊……天冷，有点累，就没洗。”

方云舟循着熟悉的味道，有些迷醉，鼻尖在端头那处磨磨蹭蹭：“那为什么还在厕所那么久？”

“……便秘。”

事后想起来，这次房事的体验大概要比两人初次还要糟糕。李强是真的有些虚弱，内心里大概是愿意激动的，只是身体不配合。舌尖轻舔，再到含住吞到近端，李强的家伙开始还能投入，到后面竟然越舔越软。方云舟换了几个姿势，甚至浪叫着让男人抚摸自己，说了许多助兴的话，依旧作用不大。到了后面，小方总也气馁了，隐隐生出了几分委屈。  
“哪里不对，今天是怎么了？”

“可能是有些累了，”李强抱歉地说，“要不我们改天？”

方云舟瞬间羞愧，随着李强的伤势转好，两个人都没忍住再次开了荤。吸取了上次的教训，此后的交流李强都是坐着，方云舟尽心服侍，劳动得比较多。他猜想是年轻人不知节制，李强伤势虽然好转，身体依旧虚弱，自己日日缠着他引诱他，竟将人榨得有些透支了。  
思及此处，男孩更加愧疚。他将李强拉了起来，帮他穿好裤子，扶人躺上了床。解下那妖娆的围裙丢在一边，方云舟取来正经的睡衣换上。下身的欲望未曾纾解，李强也看得分明，招手叫人：“过来，哥疼疼你也好。”

方云舟有些意动，犹豫半晌，还是叹了口气，转身离开房间，去了浴室。

李强锤床：这都是什么事儿啊！

32

说起来简单，事实上根本就是无解。李强从骨子里就是个直男，能委身于他他还是因为他是个走投无路的直男而已。热恋的时候并不曾在意太多，此时方云舟仔细想想，这段感情本就是用钱买来的。李强对他的态度，不能说一点情谊也无，但大体还是来源于身体上的快感。  
不过即便是身体交流，强哥也很少有细心温存的时候，除去第一次温柔地做过前戏，此后的情事即便也常常主动，也更迫于直入主题。他知道李强喜欢从背后占有自己，不被要求的情况下从不主动触碰前端。他总是更加注重自身的感受，动作幅度又快又狠，这让方云舟时常忍不住提前释放。往往到了这种时刻，男人也丝毫不会减缓速度，反而将眼泪当做一种成就，这让方云舟感到很不舒服。

苦等了多年，方云舟以为这段感情来之不易，容忍默许了男人的许多事，从态度到行为都不予探究。毕竟每天睡前都换上不同的情趣套装，主动跪在男人脚边勾引的人是他自己。  
成亭的出现终于打破了方云舟的幻想，假若他们这些年不曾真正分开，设身处地地想，两个月的肉欲如何敌得过十年间相濡以沫的深情。

方云舟清楚他这段单恋已然结束，由他一厢情愿地开启，再由他主动宣布告终。因此他没有办法回应好友的鼓励，他告诉江瑶事情同她想的并不相同，他与李强之间已经不存在可能了，无需再做多余的努力。他只是一时间还无法接受，需要时间缓缓。

35

“我不，好不容易见一面，让我抱抱。想你了……”男人说着话，身体向前紧逼，将男孩抵在墙壁上，膝盖顶入他的腿间，“白天想你，晚上更想你。”

“你放开，唔……”方云舟拒绝男人的靠近，双手用力将男人向外推，却被反手扣住了双腕抵在了墙上。男人也是急了，不欲再同方云舟争辩，将伤人的话算数堵回了嘴里。

无礼的举动遭到了男孩的剧烈反抗，方云舟根本不配合这样的亲热，用力挣扎，晃动着头向外躲，却被男人的热情压制了下去。亲吻越来越凶，男孩也凶狠地撕咬起他的唇。

“嘶，你……”一开始被咬的时候，李强还有些兴奋。只可惜方云舟拿出了同归于尽的架势，哪里是在玩情趣。男人的嘴快要被咬烂了，只好松口，两人才得以有了喘息的空间。

“你滚，别碰我！”方云舟几乎嘶吼出声，李强听见他发哑的嗓音，知道是真的生气了，不舍地松开了人，退了两步。

“你别生气……”

“滚！”方云舟打断了男人的话，他背抵着墙半躬身子，保持一个极度防卫的姿势，态度是男人没想到的歇斯底里。

“好，我滚，你别激动，”李强意识到是自己心急了，怕是又伤了人，心中懊悔。他举起双手后退，表示无害，“我滚到墙角了，你别怕，我已经尽力滚到最远了。”

39

李强开车载方云舟回家，他关掉了空调，打开一点窗户，仍旧觉得车里有些闷。一只不安分的手又在这时落在了强哥的大腿上，男人只好单手把控方向盘，一把抓住那只乱动的手，发出警告：“别动！”

方云舟便不再闹，只将自己的手指轻轻的反插进男人的指缝之间，俯下身在指节上亲吻。他吻的是自己的手，男人却似能够隔着一层皮肤感受到唇的温度，温暖的触感将他撩得心痒。  
方云舟倒是没再碰他，将座椅向后放了放，踢掉鞋子躺下身，将两只脚向前踩。他这姿势惬意又舒适，李强粗喘了一口气，将车开进辅路靠边停了下来。  
车子熄火后，他拔出钥匙，抓着沙发座椅轻轻一跃，跨坐到男孩儿的身上。

“你干嘛！”方云舟吓了一跳，虽然他的本意也是想撩，却没想到李强反应这么大。

“干你！”李强简洁回答。

夜晚的主干路车速很快，李强停车的地方路灯并不很亮，又有树梢遮挡，倒是有些隐蔽的意思。方云舟被男人压在身下，膝盖顶住了他的肩。男人的身影挡住大半车窗，他却依旧能感受到偶尔投射进来的车灯和路过的人影。他将头死死埋入男人的胯间，有些害怕又觉得很刺激。  
李强跪坐着享受男孩儿的服务，他努力平复呼吸，感受着手下发辫凸起的触感，忍不住用力想将男孩儿揉进自己的身体。  
毕竟还在外面，两个人浅尝辄止，匆匆结束了战斗。

匆匆忙忙将车开回家，方云舟下车，等待男人一起上楼。李强停好车，一个箭步便冲了出来，扑到男孩儿的身上，将人揉进怀里。

“先上楼！”方云舟低声呵斥。

一路上方云舟走在李强的前面，男人克制的跟在身后，时不时向上去托方云舟的屁股。两个人内心都很急躁，急于同对方真正的发生关系，以作为和好的证明。  
电梯门一开，仿佛打开的是道闸。李强一只手兜住男孩儿的屁股，将人扑到墙上。方云舟也努力想要回身迎合男人的动作。幽暗的空间里，他们胡乱地撕扯着对方的衣服，交换着呼吸。

“第三次了，”方云舟裸肩，后背在墙壁上摩擦，试图夹住即将下滑的衣服，“咱们是不是太不节制了？”

李强也正忙着解自己的皮带，他架起男孩儿的一条腿将人向墙上顶弄，两个人蹭着墙壁，跌跌撞撞的来到门前。  
“钥匙，钥匙呢？”

李强将男孩儿顶在了防盗门上，穿过他的腿下将钥匙插进锁眼里。手臂不断摩擦着大腿和臀缝，李强看不见钥匙孔，手又有些发抖，好半天也没能将钥匙插入正确的地方。

“先，先开门吧。”方云舟喘息着说。

“反正隔壁也没人，”李强盯着方云舟的脖子，态度十分难耐，“我忍不住了，要不就在这儿吧。”

“这……不太好吧。”方云舟半推拒着思考着。

“可以的，多刺激。”李强诱哄着解开了男孩儿的皮带，将手伸进裤子里。

男孩儿叫了一声，身体不自主的向上弹，抱住了李强的脖子。李强接住了他的重量，两个人的重心向后偏，离开了防盗门。  
“咔咔”声响，门被人从内部推开了。

突如其来的光线扰乱了两个迷乱的人，方云舟猛然回头，就见自家的姐姐方佳扶着门把手震惊的看着自己。  
方云舟全身的汗毛都立起来了，他像一只受惊的猫一般，猛然从男人身上弹了下来，寻找已经掉到腰间的上衣。  
李强也吓了一跳，他下意识地想将男孩儿挡在身后，却发现自己的手还插在人家弟弟的屁股里，赶忙将手抽了出来。方云舟的裤链被解开大半，一下子少了一只手的宽度，裤腰变得松松垮垮，要向下落。李强又慌张的转回，帮方云舟扯住裤子。  
亲姐面前，方云舟倒是不在乎自己，但他意识到他的男人走了光，连忙转了个身挡住李强。

方佳长呼出一口气，翻了个白眼，“砰”一声关上了门。


End file.
